This invention relates to a storage case for carrying writing implements. More specifically, the invention relates to an expandable storage case that carries writing implements.
Storage cases for writing implements are know in the art and come in many forms. A typical crayon case is made of cardboard and includes a flip-top and multiple storage containers. The storage containers are used to collect and display the crayons. However, the construction of the container from cardboard material provides a container that is not durable. Another type of case is a plastic hinged case, similar to a lunch box wherein writing implements may be placed.